Reflejo Perfecto
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Oneshot sobre la noche de bodas nº 15 de Emmett y Rose. Cuál será la sorpresa que él le preparó? Note: Regalo para Robin Advertencia: lemmon


**Hola! Este es un oneshot lemmon de Emmett y Rose que hice como regalo para Robin, por su cumpleaños, espero que les guste, besos!!!**

**Disclaimer Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía**

* * *

**Reflejo perfecto**

**Emmett's POV**

La ceremonia religiosa había sido hermosa… de nuevo. No era que a mí me importaran demasiado esas cosas, pero Rose parecía muy contenta con nuestra celebración de matrimonio número quince. Alice se había encargado de la fiesta, el decorado y todo eso, así que era de esperarse que todo saliera según lo planeado. Detalles rojos y manteles de seda adornaban el salón principal de la casa. Nos habíamos mudado hacía cuatro años, y ya teníamos "edad suficiente" para formalizar ante los ojos de los humanos. Bueno, no era que no hubiéramos "formalizado" como conejos en los últimos años, pero era lindo hacerlo frente a todo el mundo. Bueno, no "hacerlo" ante todo el mundo, pero sí que supieran que era mía. Aunque mi Rose sí tenía cierta predilección por hacerlo en lugares públicos… como la vez del restaurante europeo ese-

Eddie me golpeó las costillas con el codo con fuerza. Supuse que no le gustaba que recordara los detalles de mi relación con Rose… y a juzgar por cómo me gruñó, tampoco le gustaba que le dijera Eddie. Bueno, ya qué. Hoy era mi boda, podía hacer lo que quisiera. No levanté la vista de mi plato, pero grité con toda mi fuerza mental: EDDIE!!!! Mira!!! Empecé un recorrido por las imágenes más morbosas y depravadas de las tantas cosas que habíamos hecho Rose y yo a través de los años y me reí por lo bajo cuando se estremeció y se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

- Emmett, no se que estés haciendo, pero Edward está a dos minutos de estamparte contra la pared de la casa –me advirtió Alice en voz baja desde la otra punta de la mesa, del lado de Rose. Una vez más, la duendecillo me salvaba de que tanto Eddie como Rose me hicieran puré. Bajé la mirada cuando Rose me miró con mala cara.

- ¿Debería preguntar? –le habló a Edward, y él negó con la cabeza.

- No, no quieres saber. –Bueno, por lo menos era un buen padrino y no me delataba ante la novia. Me miró con cara de "me debes una" y luego se puso a charlar con Bella. Ella me caía bien, pero estaba casi seguro de que si seguía molestando a Ed, me cubriría con su escudo de nuevo, para que no pudiera escucharme. A veces podía ser toda una aguafiestas.

- Eso te salvó la vida la última vez –me susurró Edward, respondiendo a lo que pensaba y luego volvió a pretender que no me escuchaba. Cuando Bella lo miró con cara de "de qué están hablando", sólo negó con la cabeza y la besó en los labios. No era justo, ¿Porqué él sí podía hacer demostraciones de amor públicas? Todo lo que yo había hecho había sido pensar en cuando mi hermosa y _nueva_ esposa y yo lo hicimos en el baño y en la cocina de ese pequeño lugar francés.

Una colilla de pan me pegó en el costado de la cabeza y volteé para ver a Alice haciéndome señas de que me detuviera. Bueno, bueno… tenía que admitir que me convenía hacer lo que decía. Si había alguien que no quería que la fiesta se arruinara tanto como Rose –y en consecuencia, yo mismo- era Alice.

Así que en lugar de imaginármela desnuda sobre mi, y debajo de mí, y en todas las demás posiciones del kamasutra y hacer que Eddie me golpeara y Rose me negara el sexo por la noche, me dediqué a contar los pétalos de las flores que había en los adornos de los centros de mesa… como era de esperarse, eso no me entretuvo por demasiado tiempo. Pero sí justo el suficiente para que Edward se calmara y se pusiera de pie para dar el brindis del padrino.

¡Gracias a Dios! Ya estaba a punto de prenderme fuego, aunque fuera sólo por hacer algo. Ed me miró de reojo y tomó su copa para golpearla con la cuchara. Todas las pequeñas conversaciones se cortaron para prestarle atención.

- Bueno, yo soy Edward, el padrino. Me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos –empezó bastante formal, cada vez su discurso era diferente, aunque siempre fuéramos las mismas personas, y en las mismas condiciones. Esta vez estaban los del trabajo de Carlisle, los lobos, los del clan Denali, y un montón de gente que conocía Alice y que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran. Supongo que esas eran las consecuencias de dejar a cargo a la duendecillo. Terminabas en una enorme y hermosa fiesta… aburriéndote hasta al moño.

Todos se rieron e intenté prestar atención al discurso de Eddie. El desgraciado se había puesto gracioso cuando yo no escuchaba… Se rió por lo bajo y supe que lo había hecho a propósito. Seguro se reían a costa mía. Bueno, ya qué. Todo daba lo mismo cuando lo único que quería era estar a solas con mi Rose.

- Por Rosalie y Emmett –dijo levantando su copa. Todos hicimos lo mismo y luego pretendimos darle un sorbo a la asquerosa cosa burbujeante.

Llegó el momento del primer baile y Rose y yo lo bailamos con gusto. Por fin podía tenerla en mis brazos después de tanto tiempo de estar separados. Bueno, no era muuuucho tiempo, pero ella tenía esa tonta regla de que no podíamos vernos veinticuatro horas antes de la boda. Como si eso hiciera que el hecho de que usara blanco fuera menos hilarante.

Bailamos por un rato, y luego Carlisle y Esme nos interrumpieron para bailar con nosotros, después me tocó con Alice y más tarde con Bella, que gracias al cielo había conseguido un poco de gracia en su transformación. Digo, no me dolía que me pisara, pero no me gustaba estar en las fotos riéndome de cómo se había caído… o deteniendo a Jasper por intentar comérsela por caer encima de platos de cristal…

Después de muchas más actividades tradicionales que ya estaban bastante gastadas y de atorarnos con el asqueroso pastel que teníamos que comer, por fin llegó la hora de irnos. Nos subimos al auto clásico que nos habían regalado Carlisle y Esme y nos pusimos en marcha. Rose no sabía a donde íbamos, pero yo tenía bien planeado todo.

Me alejé hasta salir de la vista de los invitados y luego aparqué el coche donde pude para dejarlo escondido. Rose me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso. Abrí la puerta de mi lado del auto y ella se cruzó de brazos, dándome a entender que no iba a bajar sin una explicación. Suspiré. Me acerqué y le besé la comisura de los labios. Eso siempre hacía que se ablandara.

- Te tengo una sorpresa –susurré contra su oído. Adoré la forma en que se estremeció. Pero permaneció cruzada de brazos. A veces era tan obstinada… de acuerdo, yo tenía mis tácticas.

- Ni pienses que arruinaré mi vestido corriendo por el bosque como un animal.

- Bueno… si no quieres tu sorpresa, siempre puede esperar… para qué querrías más regalos, ¿cierto?

Pasé mi boca por el hueco de debajo de su oreja y mi Rose pareció suspirar, aunque estaba seguro de que ya no respiraba. Eso era buena señal, no quería que mi olor la confundiera.

- Además, no es necesario que salgamos del auto –susurré contra su mandíbula- Puedo quedarme aquí tanto tiempo como gustes.

Rió cuando mordí su oreja y me alejó de un manotazo, para luego lanzarse a besarme en los labios. Me reí contra su boca y luego de un rato olvidé que se suponía que la llevara a algún lado. Comencé a tirar de los hilos del corsé de su vestido, y una de sus manos bajó por mi pecho, empezando a quitar la chaqueta del esmoquin clásico que había tenido que ponerme, pero algo vibró en mi bolsillo. Hice una mueca y saqué mi teléfono. Eran dos mensajes de texto de Alice. El primero decía:

EMMETT, JURO QUE SI NO LA LLEVAS A VER LA SORPRESA, DEJARÉ DE HABLARTE!

Me reí internamente y sonreí por la idea de que Alice no me hablara por un tiempo. Eso era una broma servida en bandeja. Abrí el segundo:

MUY GRACIOSO: "ESTOY DESTROZADO, PERO ES TU DESICIÓN" JA JA. AHORA LLEVA A ROSE A VER SU SORPRESA O NO TE ADVERTIRÉ LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE EDWARD INTENTE MATARTE!

Cerré el teléfono frustrado porque siempre arruinara mis bromas y Rose me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ups, puse mi mano a un lado de su mandíbula y seguí besándola del otro. Ya no me importaba la sorpresa, sólo quería hacerla pedazos en el auto nuevo, de todas formas, teníamos que bautizarlo… pero ahora ya no me correspondía. Estaba quieta, así que me alejé y la miré a la cara.

- ¿Quién era? –me preguntó.

- Alice –puso cara de curiosidad y entrecerró los ojos-… quería que dejara de distraerme y te llevara a ver la sorpresa, pero no importa.

Me acerqué de nuevo, pero me puso una mano en el pecho para detenerme y que mi boca no llegara a su piel. ¡Rayos! Iba a matar a Alice en cuanto la viera. Gruñí un poco cuando Rose puso lo mano sobre la manija de la puerta y luego salí para ayudarla a bajar. Si no quería arruinarse el vestido, bien podría cargarla en brazos. Me puse de cuclillas cuando abrió la puerta y sostuve su pierna de la pantorrilla para que su zapato no tocara el lodo.

- ¿Qué haces? –me miró con cara de curiosidad. Puse los ojos en blanco y pasé una de mis manos entre su espalda y el respaldo del asiento, y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas. Levanté la vista y rocé sus piernas con las yemas de los dedos antes de levantarla.

- No pensaste que te dejaría arruinar ese atuendo, ¿cierto? –sonrió como sólo lo hacía para mí y luego pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme la línea de la mandíbula. Cerré la puerta del auto con el pie, intentando no dejar una abolladura y luego comencé a correr en la dirección que sabía estaba nuestra nueva casa. Podríamos haber llegado en auto, pero hubiera tomado horas rodear el bosque, cuando corriendo, sólo nos tomaría menos de diez minutos.

Rose mordisqueó mi cuello y casi me estrello contra un árbol. Definitivamente, el viaje se me hacía más largo ahora de lo que parecía cuando no estaba loco por llegar y hacerle el amor a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tragué en seco y puse toda mi atención en el bosque. No quería tener que disculparme por acabar estampados contra un árbol y que la savia no saliera de su vestido, o algo así. Gruñí cuando sus manos se metieron entre la camisa blanca y la piel de mi espalda y ella subió y me besó en los labios. Esta mujer quería que me estrellara… No tenía ni idea por dónde iba, pero intenté seguir en línea recta mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía.

Por nada del mundo le hubiera dicho que se detuviera, sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba, sus labios carnosos y ahora rojos por el maquillaje me volvían totalmente loco. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y de pura suerte esquivé el enorme árbol hacia el que me dirigía directamente. Rió cuando doblé de repente y por fin pude ver la casa que se alzaba entre el follaje.

Suspiré y le susurré al oído que cerrara los ojos. Así lo hizo y luego la puse en el piso cuando llegamos al pequeño camino de piedras y pavimento que se extendía frente a la puerta. Le tapé los ojos como hacían en esas películas de chicas que tanto le gustaban y luego los descubrí teatralmente para que pudiera abrirlos. Una sonrisa pícara se coló en su rostro y me miró con ojos seductores.

- ¿Una casa para destrozar? –Asentí con la cabeza y me reí- Pero eso no es todo -le comenté- Vamos, entremos.

La tomé de la mano y tiré de ella, caminando rápido para entrar, ya no soportaba tenerla lejos. Pareció gustarle el decorado y eso, la verdad, yo no había participado casi nada en algo que no fuera nuestra habitación.

- Esta parte la decoraron las chicas… -se rió y puso los ojos en blanco, era bastante obvio. Me paré frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal y saqué de mi bolsillo la venta de satín roja que había guardado esta mañana. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego los cerró para que se la pusiera.

Así lo hice y luego abrí la puerta. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero prendí la luz en cuanto entré, la paré en el centro del cuarto y me puse detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura y apoyándome contra su cuerpo, para que pudiera sentirme a través de la tela. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y gimió muy bajito cuando me apreté contra ella. Comencé a besar su cuello, olvidando que se suponía que le quitara la venda. Levantó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de mi cuello, mientras mis manos se paseaban por toda la parte de delante de su cuerpo, el escote del corsé me permitía sentir la suave piel de sus pechos que no alcanzaba a cubrir totalmente.

- Emmett…

- ¿mmm? –contesté con los labios en su cuello y mis manos soltando su cabello de a poco.

- ¿La venda? –me preguntó.

- Ah, cierto. -Me reí y deshice el nudo de la tela para que pudiera ver la sorpresa. Tomó aire en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Era un cuarto completamente cubierto de espejos, en el que cada superficie la reflejaba a la perfección. Incluso las ventanas cerradas, tenían cortinas del lado de afuera y vidrios que reflejaban hacia adentro. Nos veíamos como infinitas parejas enamoradas en una habitación de ensueño.

Incluso en el piso y el techo, dos espejos gigantes de extendían para crear un efecto de locura. Lo único que interrumpía la secuencia, era una cama en el centro, con adornos y arabescos en la cabecera de metal y miles de pétalos rojos esparcidos por el suelo y sobre las sábanas.

Su sonrisa fue despampanante, y la pude ver de todos los ángulos posibles. Me apreté de nuevo contra ella, poniendo mis manos en su estomago para que sintiera lo mucho que me excitaba.

- ¿Te gusta? –le susurré en el oído antes de besarla de nuevo en el cuello y el hombro. Quitó mis manos con fuerza y volteó como sólo lo hacía cuando quería que la hiciera mía.

- Me encanta –murmuró justo antes de estampar su boca contra la mía y besarme profundamente. Mis manos fueron automáticamente a los hilos de su corsé y comencé a tirar despacio, cuidando de no romper nada.

Sus dedos se colaron por debajo de mi chaqueta y subieron a mis hombros para que ésta cayera detrás de mí. Tiré de uno de los hilos hasta que lo quité completamente y noté que el vestido se abría para mí. Pasé un dedo por su columna vertebral, bajé y subí mientras mi ángel se estremecía y susurraba mi nombre en mi oído. Nunca me cansaba de escucharla así de excitada.

Apoyé mis manos entre la tela y su piel y fui abriendo el vestido para que se deslizara por su hermosa figura. Miré la curvatura de su espalda en el espejo, por el rabillo del ojo y casi arranco el hermoso encaje blanco sin tirantes que cubría sus pechos redondeos y firmes.

En lugar de destrozar la lencería, me concentré en sus manos deshaciendo los botones de mi camisa a velocidad de vampiresa. La prenda estuvo abierta en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, y la hizo a un lado aún más rápido, dejando mi pecho al descubierto.

El cinturón no presentó mucho problema. Cuando no pudo desabrocharlo, simplemente tiró de él rompiéndolo para dedicarse al botón de mis pantalones. Los quitó y los bajó más rápido de lo que pensé fuera posible, dejándome sólo en mis boxers gris oscuro que sabía que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió al verme con un par de esos y luego la tomé de la cintura para apretarla contra mí y besarla de nuevo. La besaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, de todas formas, ninguno de los dos necesitaba respirar.

Se estremeció cuando la tomé del trasero y enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Caminé con los ojos bien abiertos, para apreciarla desde todos los ángulos, y nos dejé caer encima de la cama, que por consejo mío, Alice había reforzado hasta el cansancio. Me alejé para ver su delicioso rostro y noté que también tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el espejo de arriba de nosotros. Creo que miraba mi espalda, pero no estaba seguro, quizás era mi trasero, o sus propias piernas, cubiertas hasta encima de la rodilla con medias de nylon que hacían que se viera más bronceada y con esos preciosos tacos que no había alcanzado a sacarle.

Besé su cuello despacio, y luego fui bajando por su piel lentamente, dejando un húmedo camino hasta el comienzo de su sostén. Mi Rose gimió y arqueó la espalda, y arranqué la prenda sin poder contenerme. Me dediqué a besarle los pechos por un buen rato, escuchándola gemir cada vez que mi lengua se movía más brusca contra sus pezones. Seguí bajando por su estómago y puse mis manos al costado de su cadera para quitar su pequeña ropa interior. La bajé de a poco, y ella levantó la cadera para facilitarlo.

Tomé su pantorrilla y apoyé su pie en mi pecho para deshacer la hebilla de su sandalia. La quité, y luego hice lo mismo con la otra. Moví su pie hasta mi hombro y deslicé las manos por la piel de su pierna, quitando la media. La dejé ahí y tomé su otra pierna para hacer lo mismo, tocando cada parte de su piel que estaba a mi alcance. Cuando terminé, bajó sus pies a mis costados, poniendo mis piernas a los lados de mi cadera… era tan tentador, pero sabía que no podía penetrarla de esa forma, cuando me ponía arriba, a veces recordaba esa horrible noche en la que la tomaron a la fuerza, y ahora, con el vestido de novia en el piso, los recuerdos no dejarían de torturarla.

Así que en lugar de incrustarme en ella, como quería, besé su ombligo con delicadeza y fui bajando hasta encontrar su punto más sensible. Esto sí la volvía loca. Bajé un poco más después de un rato, y rocé su entrada con mi lengua, sintiendo su sabor dulce y exquisito. Metí mi lengua en su centro lo más profundo que pude, y en cuestión de minutos la sentí estrecharse y tensarse para mí. Sólo tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse y tomarme del cabello para atraerme y besarme en los labios. Tuve que frenarme con los brazos y alejar mi cadera contra todos mis instintos para no enterrarme en ella por el envión de su fuerza.

Me besó por unos minutos, saboreándose a sí misma en mi boca, y justo cuando pensé que ya no resistiría mantenerme alejado, puso una mano en mi pecho para tirarme de espaldas en el colchón, y abrir sus piernas para arrodillarse encima de mi cadera, suspendida en el aire. Conocía todos mis gustos, como así también, mis límites.

Sentí sus pechos rozando el mío cuando se agachó para besarme de nuevo y gruñí, apoyando mis manos en su cadera. Quitó sus manos de mi pecho y las puso encima de las mías. Las quitó de su piel, y subió mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza. Escuché un ruido a metal y desvié la vista del reflejo del techo para mirar la cabecera de la cama. Había arrancado una de las tiras de metal que adornaba la cama y la estaba enrollando alrededor de mis muñecas. Podía quitarlas si eso era lo que quería, pero en lugar de eso, sólo la miré haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Sonrió de forma pícara y luego comenzó a pasar la lengua por la línea de mi mandíbula. Sabía que eso me volvía loco. Subí las caderas, pero ella hizo lo mismo, tentándome. Las subí otro poco, y se alejó un poco más. Cuando suspiré y me relajé en la cama, frustrado, ella comenzó a bajar lentamente. Cerré los ojos y tragué en seco, intentando evitar moverme para clavarme en ella más rápido. Quería darle lo que ella quisiera. Quería que tuviera el control. Adoraba lo dominante que podía volverse en la cama, así como también, las veces en las que bajaba todas las guardias y dejaba que le hiciera el amor lenta y profundamente.

Primero sentí su entrada en la punta de mi miembro, y luego abrí los ojos para verla jadear en el espejo, mientras se dejaba caer un poco hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en sus tobillos y dejando que viera todo su torso en el reflejo. Gimió mi nombre mientras bajaba lentamente, y se quedó quieta cuando ya no quedó lugar para seguir entrando. Miró hacia arriba y buscó mis ojos en el espejo justo antes de comenzar a mover su cadera en círculos arriba de mí.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo e intenté concentrarme en no romper el pedazo de metal que me ataba las manos. Todo mi cuerpo pedía tocarla, pero siempre debía tener cuidado en los días de boda. Era muy sensible, incluso conmigo, incluso aunque se mostrara dura e irrompible. Yo la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que el bastardo de Royce le había arruinado la confianza en los hombres y la posibilidad de disfrutar completamente de los vestidos y las celebraciones de matrimonio.

Pero yo siempre estaba ahí cuando mi Rose lo recordaba, siempre demostrándole que no era como él, que yo nunca la lastimaría. Que nunca haría algo en contra de su voluntad. Me mordí los labios evitando arrancar el pedazo de cama y apreté los ojos gimiendo por el movimiento constante de mi Rose, y el propio que intentaba reprimir con todas mis fuerzas. La sentí doblarse hacia delante para apoyar sus pechos en el mío de nuevo y acercar su boca a mi oído.

- Emmett… todo está bien –jadeé- No tienes que reprimirte.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a moverme como me lo indicaban mis instintos, aunque no todos. No la volteé para dominarla, ni nada por el estilo, sólo moví mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras ella seguía dibujando círculos sobre mí, restregándose contra mi piel. Gimió con fuerza y volvió a hacerse para atrás, dándome una mejor vista.

- ¡Emmett! –apenas la escuché, olvidé que tenía las manos atadas y las llevé a su cuerpo, sin querer contenerme. Quería tocarla, sentir su piel suave bajo mis dedos. Me incorporé y le besé el centro del pecho mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de mi nuca. Metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca y lo lamí hasta que quedó más tenso de la que ya estaba. Hice lo mismo con el otro y luego subí por su cuello, besando su mandíbula y esperando a que bajara el rostro. Si había algo que tenía prohibido, era tomarla de cuello para obligarla a besarme. Bajó su boca a la mía y me besó profundamente mientras sentía sus pezones rozar contra mi pecho con cada pequeño salto que mis penetraciones hacían que diera sobre mí.

La sentí venirse cuando rocé su mandíbula con los dientes, pero me seguí moviendo sin detenerme. Siempre se venía dos o tres veces antes de que yo terminara. Era más que excitante verla apretando los ojos, escucharla gemir mi nombre, y sentirla apretándose alrededor de mí miembro una y otra vez.

Detuvo sus movimientos un segundo y luego soltó un gemido que hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina y que un escalofrío corriera por el centro de mi espalda. Adoraba los gritos que hacía al venirse, siempre me habían parecido lo más sensual del mundo, era increíblemente difícil no pasarme el día entero pensando en provocar esas reacciones en ella, pero bueno… no lo evitaba demasiado. Sólo lo suficiente para que Eddie no me matara.

Se relajó sobre mí y volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, dejándome caer de espaldas en el colchón de nuevo. Me sentía al borde de venirme, pero no lo haría si no era con ella. Quería escuchar ese grito una vez más. Aumenté la velocidad y ella se acopló a mí, como siempre, en perfecta sincronía. Me dediqué a mirarla en el espejo, y buscó mi mirada, para luego guiñarme un ojo.

Me mordí el labio y observé el espectáculo que me brindaba. Una de sus manos se posó en su pecho, y la vi masajeándolo suavemente al ritmo de mis embestidas. Luego bajó sus dedos por su estómago y comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su punto más sensible. Esto era millones de veces mejor que cualquier espectáculo que pudiera verse en cualquier lugar. Mi Rose, provocándome como sabía que me encantaba, gimiendo mi nombre, y multiplicada a la infinita potencia, en millones y millones de reflejos perfectos, moviéndose al unísono con mi cuerpo.

Sentí que comenzaba a acercarme al borde de la cima y gemí su nombre antes de aumentar la velocidad. Los movimientos de su cadera se detuvieron, dándome más tiempo para resistir, pero sus dedos continuaron moviéndose implacables contra su piel. La escuché tragar con dificultad, y luego respirar agitada, como si de verdad necesitara el aire. Apretó sus ojos de nuevo y la sentí tensarse de a poco, músculo por músculo. Cuando se contrajo a mi alrededor, sólo tomó una embestida más para que comenzara a venirme dentro de ella. Me incorporé como por un resorte para rodearla con los brazos por la cintura mientras me venía. Quería sentir tanto de su piel como me fuera posible.

Me besó en los labios mientras otro espasmo recorría nuestros cuerpos al mismo tiempo. Alejé mi boca y apoyó su cara en mi hombro. Noté mi respiración al mismo ritmo que la suya, como si fuéramos débiles humanos después de correr una maratón… tenía entendido que eso los cansaba.

Se apartó un poco, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y volvió a besarme en los labios. Esta vez muy tiernamente, como sólo lo hacíamos cuando estábamos solos. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas de a poco, haciendo que saliera de su centro, y luego volvió a agarres, esta vez, más cerca de mis rodillas.

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? –susurré contra sus labios cuando volvió a besarme lentamente.

- Me encantó –susurró a modo de respuesta, y luego me tomó del cuello para voltear nuestros cuerpos y que yo quedara encima de ella. La miré un segundo, confundido. Nunca tomaba el control en los días de boda. Así como tampoco cuando lo hacíamos en la calle, o cuando nevaba. Las condiciones eran un poco absurdas, y no siempre las entendía, pero siempre las respetaba.

Por eso me confundió cuando su mano comenzó a bajar por mi pecho, prendiéndome fuego de nuevo.

- Rose, ¿estás segura? –le susurré, prácticamente atragantándome con las palabras.

- Sé que nunca me harías daño… -contestó mientras sonreía. Era una sonrisa honesta, sin máscaras, sin pretensiones, sin miedos. Sabía que no podría lastimarla, incluso aunque quisiera, pero era increíblemente raro que bajara las defensas. Así que me dispuse a hacerle el amor lo más tiernamente que mis instintos me permitían, tocándola y besándola lo más posible, para recordarle siempre la adoraba. No era muy bueno con las palabras, así que esta era mi única forma para demostrarle que daría mi vida por ella, que era lo que más amaba en el mundo entero.

- Feliz noche de bodas –susurré en su oído antes de entrar en ella lentamente. La sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi hombro.

- La mejor de todas –murmuró justo antes de gemir. No tenía idea de lo mejor que aún podía ponerse.

12


End file.
